Los reclutas
by Muselina Black
Summary: Cuando el miedo reina, se requiere a personas dispuestas a todo para desafiarlo. Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, como se podrán imaginar._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _La premisa del reto era coger un fic de otro ficker y reescribirlo. Yo cogí "El ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente" de la fantabulosa Nea Poulain. Es una historia sobre el año de los Carrow y distintos estudiantes a lo largo de este. Lo que yo hice fue una especie de "side story", cogiendo a otros personajes y mostrando otras perspectivas. Básicamente porque el año de los Carrow es súper interesante y me encanta escribir sobre eso. Además, me dio la oportunidad de coger a otros personajes a los que he usado de secundarios o terciarios y ponerlos en el foco._

 **Los reclutas**

 **I**

Hogwarts siempre fue un lugar genial. Lleno de risas y de bromas absurdas. Ahora a Demelza le cuesta reconocer el colegio al que llegó con once años. Nadie se ríe en los pasillos, todos miran por encima de sus hombros antes de hablar —incluso cuando son cosas de lo más inocuas—, y todos tienen miedo permanentemente.

Además, han suspendido el quidditch. Ni siquiera tienen eso para desquitarse y tratar de olvidarse de toda la mierda que los rodea. Demelza extraña terriblemente volar y sentir el viento en su rostro.

—¿Has sabido algo de Andrew? —pregunta Jack, dejándose caer en el asiento junto a ella. Es la clase de Binns, que por primera vez en la historia está muy solicitada. Es de los pocos lugares en los que los Carrow no se meten. Vaya uno a saber por qué.

—No, nada.

No han sabido nada de Andrew ni de Colin y su hermano Dennis. Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Demelza prefiere pensar que han salido del país —ha escuchado que otros lo han hecho— y que no se comunican con ellos por seguridad. Prefiere ni pensar en las otras alternativas. Son demasiado horribles.

—Qué puta mierda —dice Jimmy, que está sentado en el asiento del frente junto a Ritchie Cootes—. En _El Quisquilloso_ dicen que hubo otro ataque en un pueblo muggle. Eran familias con niños, mierda.

Demelza suspira y suelta una maldición por lo bajo. Esas noticias se han transformado en el pan de cada día desde que el ministerio cayera en el verano. No pasa una semana sin que sepan de nuevos ataques. A esas alturas, no queda nadie en todo el colegio que no haya perdido a alguien.

—Dan ganas de hacer algo… ¿no? —Jimmy sacude la cabeza con un gesto de resignación—. Lo que sea. Como cuando Umbridge estaba aquí.

Demelza recuerda ese año. Pero ahora le parece que Umbridge era una dulce ancianita comparada con los cabrones sádicos que son los Carrow. Sólo con verlos, los pelos de la nuca se le ponen de punta. Se supone que por ser Gryffindor debería ser valiente, pero en esos días es imposible sentir valor.

—Somos unos mocosos, Jimmy —bufa—. ¿Qué carajo podemos hacer contra los mortífagos?

—No sé. Algo.

Las palabras de su amigo quedan dando vueltas en la cabeza de la chica. Durante los días siguientes no puede dejar de pensar en ellas. Especialmente cuando se enteran de que alguien perdió a un familiar —Mandy Brocklehurst, de Ravenclaw, recibe una carta que le dice que su hermano está muerto durante el desayuno—, o que ha habido un ataque a muggles —cinco muertos en un suburbio en Londres—. Todo eso se ha vuelto parte de la rutina macabra de Hogwarts.

Lo peor es cuando escucha un rumor acerca de los hijos de muggles. Que los están llevando a Azkaban, acusándolos de robar magia. Demelza no quiere pensar en que algunos de sus amigos —Colin, Andrew, Dennis, Mary Ann— están corriendo esa suerte. Pero ese pensamiento, al igual que las palabras de Jimmy, no abandona su mente. Sus amigos pueden estar pasando por un infierno en la tierra y ella está en Hogwarts. Asustada y temiendo a los Carrow, pero sana y salva.

Tiene que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

Una mañana, cuando va llegando al Gran Comedor, se encuentra con que hay un tumulto en las puertas. Se abre paso entre los chicos, que están susurrando con una emoción que Demelza no recuerda haber visto desde que ese año de mierda comenzó.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta a una chica de Hufflepuff, que incluso muestra un atisbo de sonrisa.

—La pared, mira la pared.

En las piedras del muro, junto a la enorme puerta del comedor, están pintadas en dorado las palabras: «Ha renacido el Ejército de Dumbledore». A su lado aparece Ritchie Cootes, con su pelo rizado hecho un desastre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico le pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros y se apoya en ella.

—¿Has visto? Parece que los Carrow tienen resistencia.

Demelza no puede evitar sonreír. Porque a pesar de que todo sigue siendo una mierda, de repente le parece que hay una luz al final del túnel. No es mucho, pero es algo. Y por un momento, la oscuridad parece menos terrible.

Por supuesto, los Carrow no se demoran mucho en apersonarse en el lugar y mandar a todos a seguir con lo suyo. Están cabreados y nadie quiere discutir con ellos, pero Demelza observa que muchos están sonriendo.

Por fin.

-o-

 **II**

—Los muggles… —la voz de Alecto recorre la sala—. Los muggles nos han envidiado y temido desde tiempos inmemoriales. Por eso se dedicaron a eliminarnos e intentar aplastarnos siempre que se sentían amenazados. Su inferioridad es tan grande…

Megan mira a su alrededor. Ahora las clases de Estudios Muggles son obligatorias. Pero no se parecen en nada a las de antes, por lo que cuentan sus compañeros. En realidad, cada clase se trata de una diatriba eterna de Alecto acerca del patetismo de los muggles.

Ninguno de sus compañeros le presta atención. La bruja habla por horas y los estudiantes intentan ignorarla y pasar desapercibidos al mismo tiempo. Ya saben que es mejor no llamar la atención de la profesora. Megan ve cómo Leanne hace rayas en su pergamino, mientras Ernie parece estar muy concentrado en una mancha en la pared.

Seguramente está pensando en Justin. Nadie lo ha mencionado en las semanas que llevan en el colegio, pero la ausencia del chico se nota. Ernie está más callado y menos pomposo que antes. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban metidos en la mitad de una tormenta sin posibilidades de salir.

Alecto sigue hablando de la inferioridad de los muggles. Su voz nasal está llena de odio, de una forma que Megan nunca ha encontrado en toda su vida. Que los muggles son escoria, que lo único que hacen es robar lo que hacen los magos y alterarlo. Que son capaces de robar magia. Por eso hay estudiantes que no han regresado. Los rumores hablan de Azkaban.

Megan no quiere pensar en eso.

Ni quiere seguir escuchando a la insoportable de Carrow por un momento más. Ella y su hermano son lo peor que podía haber pasado en Hogwarts.

Su mano, casi por voluntad propia, se alza en el aire.

La mortífaga detiene su letanía de desprecio hacia los muggles. Megan puede sentir las miradas de sus compañeros perforándola. Los de Slytherin, con quienes comparten la clase, parecen expectantes. Sus compañeros de casa parecen aterrados.

Megan piensa en Justin, que puede estar pudriéndose en Azkaban por todo lo que ellos saben. Y en Cedric, asesinado por el mismo Quien-tú-sabes. En la madre de Hannah y la familia de Susan.

Y recuerda las pintadas en las paredes. El Ejército de Dumbledore.

—¿Pasa algo, Jones? —inquiere Alecto con una mueca siniestra.

—Tengo una pregunta, profesora —dice Megan. Zacharias Smith la mira como si estuviera loca—. ¿Por qué los magos no gobiernan a los muggles, si somos tanto mejores que ellos?

En la clase se hace un silencio tan denso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Se puede escuchar la respiración de todos al interior. Carrow acerca su mano a la varita que ha dejado sobre su mesa. Megan la ve enroscar sus dedos alrededor del mango.

—Jones, debería prestar más atención —masculla. El silencio en la sala asegura que todos escuchen la amenaza implícita en su voz—. Los muggles tienen mayores números que nosotros. Evidentemente, los magos no podíamos enfrentarnos a números superiores.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se supone que tenemos más poder? ¿Por qué no lo usamos antes para dominar a los muggles?

Alecto está lívida.

—Jones, venga aquí.

Megan ve cómo sus compañeros la miran por el rabillo del ojo. Susan parece estar a punto de levantarse, igual que Ernie. Megan los ignora. Está más concentrada en mantener la mirada de la mortífaga que tiene delante.

—Apúrese. No tenemos todo el día —dice Carrow pronunciando cada palabra.

Las piernas le tiemblan, pero Megan se levanta de todas formas. Leanne la coge de la manga, pero la suelta enseguida. El trayecto hasta el estrado de Carrow se le hace eterno.

—Creo, Jones, que aquí hay una lección que todos sus compañeros pueden aprovechar —dice la bruja acercándose a la chica y arrastrando las palabras—. Tomémoslo como una oportunidad pedagógica —añade con una sonrisa siniestra—. ¡ _Crucio_!

Megan nunca ha sentido algo así. Como si le quebraran todos los huesos al mismo tiempo y le desgarraran la carne. El dolor es una ola intensa, que pasa tan rápidamente como empieza. La chica se encuentra en el suelo, temblando y transpirando.

—Que su compañera sea un ejemplo –dice Alecto mirando al resto de los estudiantes—. No toleraremos subordinación de ningún tipo. No sean como los idiotas de Gryffindor, que creen que esta batalla puede ser ganada.

Megan se incorpora. Hannah, que está en la primera fila, se acerca a ayudarla mientras Alecto vuelve a empezar su discurso de odio.

A la chica le duele todo. Y Mandy va a matarla por esto.

Pero ya no podía aguantar.

-o-

 **III**

—Tenemos que ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué? Es un Slytherin —masculla Finnigan de malos modos. Una cicatriz le cruza el rostro, cortesía de Amycus Carrow. En las últimas semanas, su conducta se ha vuelto más y más arriesgada, como si todo le importara una mierda.

—Vaisey nos ayudó a salir de ahí, Finnigan —dice la niña—. Y no sé tú, pero creo que le debemos una.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Laura Madley —que es menudita y aún lleva el pelo en coletas— está encarando a Seamus, que no sólo la pasa por cabeza y media, sino que todo el mundo sabe que tiene un carácter de mierda. Wayne no puede evitar sonreír al verla así, con las manos en las caderas y la mirada decidida.

Seamus mira a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que lo apoye y le diga que tiene la razón. Pero las miradas de sus compañeros parecen decir todo lo contrario. Las noticias siempre han viajado rápido en Hogwarts y todo el mundo sabe lo que ha ocurrido.

Wayne se acerca al rincón y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Laura, para darle su apoyo. Seamus sigue esperando que alguien diga algo en su apoyo. Pero los demás parecen estar indecisos. Vaisey puede ser Slytherin, pero no es uno de los malos. En los últimos días, distintos miembros de la casa de las serpientes han mostrado su apoyo al Ejército de Dumbledore. No desafiando directamente a los Carrow, pero sí haciendo cosas para ayudarlos desde las sombras. Tracey Davis y Blaise Zabini dejaron que Mandy y Anthony escaparan la semana anterior, en lugar de acusarlos con los Carrow.

—Mira, lo más seguro es que sean más suaves con él —dice Seamus, intentando conciliar con Laura—. Va a estar bien. No necesita que nosotros nos arriesguemos por él.

Laura aprieta los labios.

—Si tú no vas, iré yo.

—¿Sola? —el joven irlandés la mira de hito en hito.

—Como sea —Laura se encoge de hombros—. Pero no puedo dejar que lo torturen.

—¡No van a torturar a alguien de su propia casa! —exclama Seamus, exasperado.

—¿Es que no lo has entendido, Finnigan? —pregunta la chica—. Ya no se trata de las casas. Es algo mucho mayor. Y Vaisey está con nosotros. Yo voy a ayudarlo. Y si alguien me quiere acompañar, perfecto.

Seamus arruga el ceño y suelta un suspiro resignado. Laura puede ser jodidamente porfiada cuando se lo propone, por lo que intentar convencerla de que no vaya es una pérdida de tiempo. Con una mueca, el chico se aleja. Laura se da vuelta y mira a Wayne.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —pregunta.

Wayne sabe que no puede decirle que no a Laura. Es superior a él. Hará cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Laura sonreír. Aunque sea por un momento. Porque echa de menos ver su sonrisa. Nadie sonríe mucho en las últimas semanas.

—Por supuesto.

Es una locura, pero van a hacerlo.

Y vale la pena, porque cuando logran sacar a Vaisey del despacho de Amycus, el chico tiene un corte en la ceja. No dice mucho, sólo que los mortífagos se han ensañado con él. Mientras Hannah lo cura, Laura se acerca a Wayne y le agradece por lo que hizo.

—Sin ti, no hubiéramos podido hacerlo —musita, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse corriendo rápidamente.

Es una estupidez, porque están en la mitad de una guerra. Pero ver a Laura feliz hace que lo olvide por un momento.

-o-

 **IV**

Sue llegó ahí porque Mandy se lo pidió. En un principio, había dudado. No quería meterse en problemas. Ahora, está convencida de que están haciendo lo correcto. Porque las noticias que llegan del exterior son espantosas y parece que nadie va a impedir que los mortífagos se salgan con la suya.

Sue no sabe cómo se supone que van a salir de esto, pero sabe que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados. Menos mientras sus amigos están arriesgando el pellejo.

El problema es que a Sue no se le dan bien los duelos. Más bien, se le dan fatal. Por eso siempre la dejan atrás. Sería una complicación más y no pueden arriesgarse a eso.

Esa noche, Sue está en la Sala de los Menesteres, caminando de un lado a otro y esperando que Michael, Anthony y la loca de Mandy crucen el umbral. Se supone que van a dejar pintadas en los pasillos, recordando a los Carrow que siguen ahí. Aunque Luna no haya vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad. Aunque no haya rastros de Potter.

El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue ahí.

Sue tiene ganas de morderse las uñas. Se supone que todo estaba calculado para que volvieran antes de las doce, pero es un cuarto para la una y aún no hay rastro de ellos. Sue quiere llorar.

—Sue, ¿quieres echarme una mano?

La voz de Hannah es muy calma, incluso en las circunstancias más asquerosas de todas. Por eso todo el mundo recurre a ella cuando tiene problemas. Más que Neville o Ginny, ella es a quien los más pequeños pueden recurrir.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Terry. Necesito darle un poco de poción crecehuesos, pero no hay forma de abrirle la boca y que se quede quieto. Sólo necesito que le cojas las manos.

Sue asiente y sigue a Hannah hasta un colchón en el suelo en el que yace Terry. Un par de días antes, Crabbe y Goyle lo cogieron y lo agarraron a patadas, además de unas cuántas maldiciones que habían dejado al chico hecho una pena.

Casi no se puede reconocer al chico guapo que siempre sonreía en la sala común. No puede abrir uno de sus ojos por la hinchazón, y varios tajos le cruzan las mejillas. Gime de dolor. Según Hannah, tiene varios huesos rotos.

—Vamos, sólo cógele las muñecas —dice Hannah mientras se inclina junto a él abriendo una botella—. También podrías hablarle un poco, para ayudarlo a calmarse.

Sue tiene que aguantarse las lágrimas. No es justo, porque Terry es el que ha tenido que pasar por todo eso, no ella. Pero ella no puede evitar pensar en las bromas que Terry y Michael le jugaban a toda la Sala Común en los momentos más inapropiados.

Pero se sienta en el colchón junto a su amigo y le coge las manos. No sabe muy bien qué decirle, porque no se le ocurre nada agradable que contarle. Las noticias que llegan de afuera son cada día peores.

—Terry… soy yo, Sue —musita al tiempo que coge las muñecas de su compañero de casa—. Hannah va a darte una poción, para ayudar a tus huesos a arreglarse. No se demora mucho, pero duele un poco… —Hannah la mira con las cejas alzadas. En la mano tiene una botellita de Crecehuesos. En el colchón el muchacho gime y dice algo que las chicas no logran comprender—. Te prometo que voy a quedarme aquí, Terry. Y en un rato llegarán Michael y los demás. Fueron a pintar los pasillos. Para hacer que los Carrow se enfurezcan aún más.

Hannah echa unas gotas de poción en la boca del muchacho y se echa hacia atrás. Terry se retuerce —la poción duele por unos momentos mientras hace efecto—, pero inmediatamente se queda quieto. Sue respira aliviada al ver que el pecho del joven sube y baja regularmente.

—Gracias, Sue —dice Hannah con una sonrisa—. Eres buena en esto, podrías ayudarme con los demás.

Antes de que Sue pueda contestar, la puerta de la Sala se abre. Michael, Anthony y Mandy entran a la sala. Están manchados de pintura, pero sonríen.

-o-

 **V**

—Quiero ayudar.

Ernie la mira de arriba abajo. Porque Astoria Greengrass es la última persona que hubiera esperado que se acercara a él para ofrecerle ayuda. Pero ahí está, con las manos en las caderas y esperando una respuesta.

—Ya sabes cómo hacerlo —responde él, esperando que sirva para que la chica se vaya y lo deje en paz—. Haz lo que todos los demás y no le sigas el juego a los Carrow. No como tus compañeritos de casa —añade con todo el desprecio que puede juntar.

—Sí, seguro. Desafiar directamente a los Carrow no está en mis planes, Macmillan —dice ella—. Pero seguro que hay algo más que pueda hacer.

—Déjame hablarlo con el resto —dice el joven antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora necesitas un comité para aceptar ayuda? ¿O es sólo porque soy de Slytherin? —la voz de Astoria lo obliga a detenerse—. Muy bonito, esto de tener prejuicios, ¿no?

Ernie se voltea para mirarla. Le está sonriendo con una mueca divertida. La verdad es que hay que decir que la chica los tiene bien puestos. Ella fue la que se acercó a él para decirle que necesitaba hacer algo.

No es primera vez que alguien de Slytherin se acerca a ayudarlos. Algunos de los miembros de las patrullas de los Carrow han dejado escapar al ED en distintos momentos. Los más arriesgados incluso los han sacado de los despachos en las narices de los mortífagos. Algunos han pagado por eso, por supuesto. Pero siguen haciéndolo.

Ernie no sabe qué pensar acerca de ellos. O acerca de la chica que lo mira con aspecto decidido.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Puedo hacerles llegar algunas cosas.

—¿Y cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?

—Porque Vaisey es mi amigo —dice la chica bajando la cabeza—. Y porque te puedo jurar por mi madre que no hay nada que quiera más que ver a esos hijos de puta lejos de este lugar. También es mi colegio.

Ernie no contesta.

—Vamos a ver… —Astoria parece haberse dado cuenta de que Ernie no le cree—. ¿Por qué no vas a la sala de Transformaciones esta noche? —sugiere ella—. Te dejaré una caja con pociones curativas.

—¿Y cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?

—Bueno, Macmillan, parece que vas a tener que confiar en mí —responde Astoria con una sonrisa que él no sabe cómo interpretar.

Esa noche, el joven se acerca a la sala de Transformaciones. Aferra su varita con fuerza, preparándose para lanzar maldiciones apenas vea que alguien se acerca a él. Pero no escucha nada y abre la puerta.

La sala está vacía. Junto a la puerta, una caja de cartón ostenta varias botellas de distintas pociones, todas etiquetadas con una letra pulcra y ordenada. Lo mejor de todo es una botella de crecehuesos, que es un bien preciado en estos días. Un papel descansa sobre ellas.

Está escrito con la misma letra pulcra y ordenada.

«¿Ves? No era una trampa. A.»

Ernie coge la casa y vuelve a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde pasa casi todas las noches últimamente. Hannah está ahí, ayudando a una chica a curarse las heridas en las manos. Al verlo cargando la caja, le dirige una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Y eso?

—Parece que tenemos una nueva aliada —responde él—. Y no te imaginas quién es.

-o-

 **VI**

—Parece que ustedes son duros de entendederas —masculla Amycus Carrow desde el estrado del Gran Comedor. A mitad de la cena, los platos con comida han desaparecido y los dos mortífagos han anunciado que es hora de que les presten atención.

Roger Malone mira a sus compañeros de casa. Lisa está muy pálida. Últimamente siempre lo está. Especialmente desde que Nott no está en Hogwarts. Padma tiene los labios apretados y se aferra de la mano de Mandy, que está a su lado.

—Sólo necesitamos saber quién hizo estos —dice Carrow desde el estrado. Nadie habla, por lo que todos pueden escuchar su voz sibilante. En sus manos están un montón de panfletos, los mismos panfletos que el ED lleva semanas repartiendo por el colegio—. Necesitamos un responsable. No podemos tener a niñatos impulsando la sedición.

—Tienen un minuto —dice Alecto—. O nosotros cogeremos a cuatro de ustedes al azar y ellos servirán de ejemplo.

Por unos segundos, nadie se mueve. Por el rabillo del ojo, Roger observa que Terry impide que Michael se levante. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Fay Dunbar hace lo mismo con Seamus. Neville no está en el comedor. Seguramente si estuviera, ya se habría parado.

Lo último que Roger había sabido era que Neville estaba en cama tras una sesión particularmente desagradable.

—¿Nadie va a asumir? —pregunta Alecto. Una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en su rostro—. Perfecto, esto será más divertido.

Ella y Amycus se acercan a las mesas, paseándose entre los alumnos que bajan la mirada y esperan que no los vean. Una cosa es desafiarlos, otra muy diferente es presentarse voluntario para la tortura. En la mesa de Gryffindor cogen a Demelza Robins, a pesar de que Jimmy Peakes intenta impedirlo. También cogen a Parvati Patil. Lisa tiene que coger a Padma para que esta no se levante. En la mesa de Hufflepuff agarran a Oliver Rivers.

Entonces se acercan a la de Ravenclaw.

—¿A quién cogeremos de aquí? —dice Amycus con un tono de voz que apenas disimula lo mucho que le gusta la idea—. A ver… —Se acerca a una chica de tercero, que abre los ojos con miedo—. ¿por qué no tomamos a esta?

—¡No! —Al lado de Roger, Morag se ha levantado y está mirando al mortífago a los ojos. Su cabello pelirrojo cortado a tijeretazos parece más salvaje de lo normal—. Ni se le ocurra tocarla.

Amycus se relame.

—Bueno, ya que tenemos a una voluntaria, podemos aprovecharla —dice con una sonrisa siniestra.

Roger mira a sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos sabe qué hacer. Morag siempre ha sido la explosiva del grupo, la con el peor carácter. Nadie la hubiera podido detener.

Los Carrow escoltan a los cuatro elegidos al estrado y los hacen pararse en línea. Amycus alza su varita con una sonrisa siniestra.

La primera es Morag. Sus gritos inundan el Gran Comedor. Roger no puede evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson parece estar a punto de llorar y esconde la mirada. Jodidos cobardes. Ninguno de ellos haría jamás algo como lo que hizo Morag. Sacrificarse por alguien de esa forma no va con ellos.

Ellos sólo se cubren las espaldas.

A su lado, Padma cierra los ojos. En el estrado Morag sigue gritando. Amycus se está ensañando con ella, porque normalmente sus maleficios son más cortos. De pronto, los gritos se detienen. Su amiga está tirada en el estrado. Su pecho se levanta suavemente y es la única pista que le indica a Roger que sigue viva. Está pálida.

—¿Creen que aprendió la lección? —masculla Amycus, sin disimular el placer que obtiene de eso—. Porque sus compañeros también necesitan hacerlo —añade antes de apuntar a Oliver con su varita.

Más gritos.

Roger busca la mano de Sue sobre la mesa. Ella se la estrecha con fuerza. Puede sentir como la chica tiembla. Aunque todos han visto esa escena un montón de veces a lo largo de ese año, siempre parece nueva. Es como una pesadilla que no terminara nunca. Cada vez que pensaban que los Carrow no podían ser peores, les demostraban lo contrario.

Esta pesadilla tiene que acabarse. O todos van a terminar vueltos locos.

Los gritos de Oliver se detienen.

-o-

 **VII**

Sally-Anne corre por los pasillos. La profesora Sprout le ha pedido que se haga cargo de los más pequeños a la hora de salir. Pero la chica quiere quedarse en el colegio. No va a dejar que los demás peleen esta batalla sin ella. Le dice a los de sexto que se encarguen de que todos salgan sanos y salvos.

—¡Apártenese! —grita alguien. Ella reconoce a Smith, que parece está decidido a escapar de ahí. Durante todo el año estuvo apartándose del peligro, no es una sorpresa que quiera salir.

—¡Sally! —Wayne se acerca a ella y le toma la mano—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¡No lo sé! —responde ella, que aferra su varita.

—¡Ven!

Los dos siguen corriendo en busca de sus compañeros. Alrededor de ellos, todos se preparan para la batalla.

Harry Potter está vivo.

Sally-Anne no puede creerlo. Después de tantos meses, parece que hay una posibilidad de acabarlo todo. Sabe que también pueden perder la batalla. Es una posibilidad real. Pero Sally-Anne está dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo. Es la oportunidad que tiene para hacer algo grande.

Pasan junto a Trelawney, que junto a Lavender y Parvati están bajando las bolas de cristal de la sala de adivinación. A saber para qué pretenden usarlas.

—¡Wayne, Sally! —la profesora Sprout se acerca a ellos—. Necesito ayuda con los invernaderos. Tenemos mandrágoras que nos pueden servir para aturdirlos. Y seguro que hay algunas plantas que pueden ayudarnos.

En el camino ven más preparativos para la batalla. Gente que aparece dispuesta a echar una mano. Sally-Anne se pregunta si sus padres se habrán enterado o si vendrán. Le gustaría poder verlos. Saber que están bien.

Pero no puede detenerse a pensar en ellos. No es el momento para detenerse. En el invernadero, la profesora les pasó a ellos y un par de voluntarios más las orejeras rosadas que usaban en clases de herbología.

—No es el momento de desmayarse —les dice con lo que intenta ser una sonrisa calmada. Después de siete años, Sally-Anne la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no es así. Es la misma sonrisa que puso cuando murió Cedric y cuando Dumbledore falleció. Sprout tiene miedo.

Wayne le sonríe mientras se pone las orejeras. Necesitan coger todos los maceteros y llevarlos a una de las torres, desde dónde puedan lanzar las mandrágoras a sus enemigos. Mientras los trasladan, la chica se asoma por una de las ventanas.

Se están acercando. Puede verlos.

Por un segundo, la joven desea haberle hecho caso a Sprout. Haber tenido una posibilidad de marcharse y buscar a su familia.

Pero nunca se lo podría perdonar. No cuando sus amigos iban a quedarse ahí, peleando por lo que consideraban justo.

Respira hondo y sigue corriendo con los maceteros.

-o-

 **Epílogo**

Todo acabó.

Después de horas de infierno, todo acabó.

Laura se pasea por el Gran Comedor buscando a sus amigos. En teoría, no debía haberse quedado. Sólo los de séptimo podían pelear. Pero ella había dado media vuelta, confiando en que nadie la vería. No se había equivocado. Y tampoco había sido la única. Puede ver a Demelza sentada en una de las mesas junto a Lee Jordan, que le está vendando la herida que lleva en la mano.

Luna, que ha aparecido casi en el último momento, está con Neville. Hay un grupo alrededor de él que lo felicita por su valor de las últimas horas. El chico parece avergonzado por toda la atención que recibe, pero su abuela repite que está orgullosa de él.

Seamus Finnigan, con la cara llena de cicatrices, está sentado junto a Dean Thomas hablando de algo que parece muy serio. Pero ambos se detienen y se acercan a sus compañeros de casa, que también están en mal estado. Jack Slope parece particularmente abatido y Laura cree escuchar el nombre de Colin.

Parvati llora en los brazos de Padma. En una camilla, está una chica que se parece mucho a Lavender, mutilada y ensangrentada. Laura no se detiene para ver si respira. Fay Dunbar está a su lado, mirando el cuerpo de la chica sin reaccionar.

Los Weasley están en un rincón, uno de ellos en una camilla. Todos lloran y así es como Laura sabe que está muerto. Hermione Granger abraza a Ron sin decir una palabra. Menuda mierda. No es justo.

Terry y Anthony están junto a una camilla, donde reposa Michael. Está muy blanco y tiene los ojos cerrados, pero respira. Lisa está llorando, mientras Morag le golpea el hombro mientras busca a alguien en la sala. Laura no sabe a quién.

No ve a Wayne por ninguna parte. Empieza a tener miedo.

—Llévenlo ahí —dice Oliver Woods a unos hombres que llevan una camilla. Está indicando la salita detrás del estrado de los profesores.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Laura? —pregunta Hannah Abbott, acercándose a ella. Tiene heridas en la cara, pero parece estar bien—. No debiste quedarte aquí —añade, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. No parece enojada ni preocupada.

—No… no podía irme… —musita ella a modo de respuesta—. ¿Dónde está Wayne?

Es lo único que ha querido preguntar desde que todo acabó. Necesita verlo, necesita decirle que lo quiere. Besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

—No lo sé. No está entre los heridos.

Laura ahoga un gemido. No. No puede perderlo así.

—Están… están llevando a los muertos a la salita detrás del comedor —dice Hannah, que parece estar a punto de quebrarse—. Podemos ver si está ahí… pero hay derrumbes… Laura, puede que nos tardemos mucho en… en saber.

Laura asiente mientras las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos. No es justo. No es justo.

En la puerta de la habitación hay mucha gente. La mayoría son chicos buscando a sus amigos o parientes. Hannah se abre paso y Laura la sigue. Mandy está inclinada sobre Roger Malone y llora desconsolada mientras Megan le acaricia los hombros.

—¡Hannah! —grita alguien. Leanne se acerca a ellas. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados—. Por Merlín, te estábamos buscando. Es…

No tienen que decirlo.

Wayne parece dormido. Laura se inclina junto a él y le acaricia el rostro. Conoce las cicatrices que ha obtenido en el último año, cortesía de los Carrow y de los cabrones que los seguían. No puede creer que hace unas horas Wayne estaba lleno de vida.

—Lo siento mucho, Laura —dice Leanne abrazándola. Es la mejor amiga de Wayne y Laura se apoya en ella mientras solloza.

—No es justo. —Es lo único que logra decir.

* * *

 _Soy una cabrona y lo sé. Perdón por matar a más personajes o dejar ambiguos los destinos de algunos. Por otra parte, si ya me han leído deberían saber qué clase de fics escribo yo. Soy mala._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
